


Taking a break

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, community: fiction_drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for dreamwidth fiction_Drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a break

James leaned up against the tall tree. They were having a short break from filming and he wanted to get away from the car and the heat of the sun. He watched the crew as they went about setting up the next shot.

Richard meandered over and plunked down beside him on the ground. He looked up and pondered about the trees they were sitting under.

“Ash,” James answered before Richard asked.

“I hate it when you do that,” Richard countered.

“It’s a gift.”

“What am I thinking now?” Richard asked.

Instead of telling, James leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
